


A Study in Color and Touch

by snapdragonpop007



Series: A Study In--(andriel oneshots) [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Exy (All For The Game), Kinda, M/M, One Shot, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i just want soft boys, is that so much to ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragonpop007/pseuds/snapdragonpop007
Summary: Andrew’s favorite color is in Neil’s furiosity, in his gentleness, in his quiet voice and quick temperament, in the way he makes Andrew’s heart flutter with the things he does.Andrew’s favorite color is orange, because it’s home.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: A Study In--(andriel oneshots) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626217
Comments: 5
Kudos: 172
Collections: Andreil





	A Study in Color and Touch

**Author's Note:**

> this entire collection is just going to be them being disgustingly soft

Andrew’s favorite color is in the way Neil smiles, bright and crooked and unashamed. It’s in the way Neil says his name, the way he holds Andrew’s hands and traces patterns across his palm. It’s in the way Neil’s eyes light up when Andrew follows him, when Andrew tells him yes, when Andrew steps onto the court beside Neil with a head held high. 

Andrew’s favorite color is in Neil’s furiosity, in his gentleness, in his quiet voice and quick temperament, in the way he makes Andrew’s heart flutter with the things he does.

Andrew’s favorite color is orange, because he sees so much of Neil in it. 

“Come here.” Andrew held out a hand, waiting for Neil to take it. 

Andrew was benched for this game—and a few more after that—because of a sprained wrist he had gotten from a badly deflected shot (which he _did_ keep out of the goal, although he would never verbally admit to his pride in that). Neil wasn’t, although with the red card and certified Wymack Lecture he just got, he would probably be out for the rest of the game. 

Neil’s face relaxed, his anger fading just as quickly as it came. He took his gloves off before taking Andrew’s hand, and he dropped them along with his helmet on the floor as he plopped down onto the bench. 

“I broke his nose.” Neil said.

“Good for you.” Andrew replied. 

Neil’s hand was disgustingly sweaty, and Andrew didn’t want to let it go. 

“He was talking shit about you.” Neil furthered. His finger tapped the back of Andrew’s hand, and Andrew uncurled his fingers in answer to Neil’s unspoken question. 

Andrew hummed, his heart fluttering in his chest. “You don’t need to defend me.” 

“No, but I want to.” Neil traced along the lines on Andrew’s palm. “I know you don’t care, but I do. You shouldn’t have to put up with that, Drew.” 

Andrew swallowed, watching Neil’s fingers work across his palm. “I hate you.” 

“I know.” Neil smiled. “Can I kiss you?”

Andrew looked around. The game was back on—had been back on—and no one was paying any attention to them. 

“Yes.” 

Neil’s smile was as bright as the sunsets they watched. Andrew didn’t look away—he couldn’t look away, not when Neil looked at him like that.

_It is the east, and Neil is the sun_ , Andrew thought. 

Neil kissed him quickly and softly on the corner of his mouth. Andrew wanted to pull him back when Neil pulled away, but he let him go, staring at him in wonderment and with an overwhelming fondness that Andrew couldn’t even begin to hope to put into words. 

“Wanna get milkshakes after the game?” Neil asked it with a grin.

“A man after my own heart.” Andrew snarked it in a deadpanned voice, but Neil just smiled brighter. 

Neil didn’t pay attention for the rest of the game, happily chatting away to Andrew and playing with his wrist and palm. Andrew didn’t pay attention either, giving Neil his full attention as he prattled on about his course work and where they would get milkshakes. 

He didn’t even feel bad when he asked who won once everyone spilled off the court, because Neil laughed bright and loud and squeezed Andrew’s hand just a little tighter and filled Andrew's world with color. 

Andrew’s favorite color is orange, because it is the sunsets that he and Neil watch. 

It is the haze of cigarette smoke, the painted brick of the stadium that Neil has made a second home in, the jersey fabric that Andrew finds himself wearing more often than not. It is the highlights of Neil’s hair, the streetlamps just outside his window, the beat of his own heart. 

Andrew’s favorite color is orange, because it is Neil’s.

Andrew’s favorite color is orange, because it’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm horrendously sad all the time so have some more soft boys in my effort to cheer myself up


End file.
